


The Birthday Boy

by look_turtles



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil never celebrates his birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Fluff avengers prompt table Prompt: Breakfast in Bed

Phil Coulson never celebrated his birthday. Even as a child he never saw the point- although he had to admit he did like the sugary sweetness of cake. After he joined SHIELD his birthday just marked one more year of not being killed by the evilness of the world. If he treated himself to a warm, chewy chocolate cookie, no one had to know.

Phil woke up on his birthday to a smell that made his mouth water. The scent of sausage and pancakes filled the air. Phil sat up in bed and saw Clint standing in the bedroom doorway. He was holding a tray and dressed in nothing but a large purple ribbon wrapped around his waist.

Walking over to Phil, Clint sat the tray on Phil's lap. Phil almost moaned when he saw the food in front of him. On a plate sat golden brown pancakes and toast. Dark brown sausages sat on the side. Phil did moan when he took a bite of pancake-the light buttery flavor sat on his tongue.

'Happy birthday, Phil,' Clint said.

'How did you find out my birthday. I thought my records were sealed.'

'I have my ways, but let me tell it wasn't easy. After a while I started to think SHEILD had grown you in a vat.'

Phil took another bite of pancake. 'You're disappointed I wasn't grown in a vat, aren't you.'

'Maybe a little. Do you want your other present?'

'Of course.'

Clint took the tray from Phil and fell on top of Phil. Kissing his way down Phil's neck, Clint licked Phil's skin until Phil groaned and ran his fingers through Clint's hair. Clint moved over to Phil's chest, he swirled his tongue around Phil's dark nipple. Phil gripped Clint's hair and tugged. Clint stopped licking Phil nipple and looked up, his pupils were so blown his eyes looked black.

'Want it quick today?' Clint asked.

Phil thought about it. Quickness had it's benefits, but it was his birthday and while he didn't see the point of celebrating birthdays, he wanted to enjoy Clint's gift.

'Take it slow,' Phil said.

'You got it.'

Moving down, Clint took hold of Phil's hard cock and licked the underside from root to tip. His pink tongue came out and swirled around the deep red head. Phil moaned and gripped his sheets.

When Clint wrapped his lips around Phil's cock head Phil gripped the sheet so tight his knuckles turned white. Clint backed off and grinned the kind of grin he saved for a new bow.

Again and again Clint would take Phil's cock deep into his throat only to back off when Phil felt himself close to coming.

Finally Clint took Phil's cock deep and kept it there as Phil came.

Clint moved up and fell on top of Phil- Clint's hardness was poking Phil in the leg. Phil reached between them and grabbed Clint's cock; Phil might be the birthday boy, but he was still considerate. With a few strokes of Phil's hand Clint came.

As Phil rubbed Clint's back he thought maybe birthdays weren't so bad after all.


End file.
